


Is Your Package Secure?

by GoldenCheetah54



Series: All Yours, All Mine [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, M/M, My AP Lang teacher would be so disappointed I used a vocab word in porn, Poor Alex - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Zeb has the best dad humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCheetah54/pseuds/GoldenCheetah54
Summary: Zeb and Alex start a post-mission ritual
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Referenced Kanan/Hera
Series: All Yours, All Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764739
Kudos: 65





	Is Your Package Secure?

Alex fired his blaster pistols into the squads of stormtroopers approaching the landing pad. There wasn't much cover, so he and Rex had to suppress the troopers for as long as they could while Zeb loaded the stolen crates onto the  _ Ghost _ .

"Almost done, love?" Alex called up the cargo ramp.

"Nearly, but these things are heavier than they look," Zeb shouted back.

"Surely they aren't that heavy for a big,  _ strong _ lasat like you!"

“Maybe you should come up here and help! And don’t call me Shirley!”

"Guys, could we  _ please _ focus on the people trying to kill us?" Rex said uncomfortably. Alex sighed, relenting on the flirtatious banter between himself and his mate. After a few more laser-filled moments, Zeb called out to his friends battling on the landing platform.

"We're ready! Let's get out of here!" Zeb said, grabbing his bo-rifle to cover the other two rebels as they retreated up the  _ Ghost's _ ramp. The ship took off, leaving the stormtroopers in the dust. Looking at Zeb, Alex blew the fleeting smoke from his blasters and holstered them with a spin and a flourish. Zeb had never been more attracted to his partner than at that moment. Rex rolled his eyes. Hera's voice came on over the intercom system.

"Rex, I need you on the guns. Loverboys, make sure the cargo is secure," she said urgently. Rex departed immediately, while Alex set about securing the stolen crates. Zeb simply leaned against the wall, arms crossed, his gaze fixed on Alex. Knowing this, Alex stuck his ass out unnecessarily far as he worked to get the crates properly stored. Zeb simply watched him, purring with a predatory grin on his face.

"The package is secure," Alex said into his commlink, looking over his shoulder at Zeb, ass still presented to the lasat. Zeb crossed to his lover, feeling Alex's muscular butt through the fabric of his pants. The man stood up so that his back was against Zeb, his large hand still firmly placed on human backside. Alex turned around and brought his lips to Zeb's; the two kissed deeply, tongues mingling in each other's mouths. Zeb pulled away and ran his broad tongue over Alex's earlobe.

"Let's see how secure that  _ package  _ of yours really is…" Zeb rumbled in Alex's ear. Alex moaned softly as Zeb backed him onto the crate. The lasat gave Alex one last fiery kiss before dropping to his knees. Zeb's massive hands had undone Alex's belt buckle in no time at all. A small voice in the back of his head warned Alex that this was a bad idea, but he chose to ignore it. Alex began to rub the tips of Zeb's velvety ears, eliciting a loud purr.

With Alex's pants now on the floor around his ankles, Zeb turned his attention to the man's muscular thighs. Large paws traced up and down, enjoying the sensation of the fine blond hairs underneath his palm. Zeb pressed his nose against the bulge in Alex's underwear. The scent was intoxicating. Placing his hands on his hips, Zeb looked up at Alex for permission. He gave a lazy nod, and Zeb pulled down the dark underwear. 

Springing forth was Alex's cock; long and hot with a bead of fluid coming out of the tip. Zeb couldn't wait any longer. He opened his mouth and took the tip between his lips. Zeb added his broad, rough tongue to the equation, garnering a moan from Alex. Zeb moved down Alex's cock slowly, savoring the taste and warmth. The lasat took his lover's cock to the base, running his flat nose in the dark blond hair growing there. Alex shifted his grip to hold on to the back of Zeb's head, his grip tight with pleasure. The lasat gave a lusty look up at Alex as he bobbed up and down on the man's cock.

"Fuck! You'll make me come just looking like that!" Alex said breathily.

"That's the idea," Zeb growled lowly as he came up for air. It was a momentary respite as Zeb's wet mouth was soon upon Alex's length once more. 

"Ung, Zeb, I'm close…" Alex said, leaning his head back. Hearing this, Zeb doubled his efforts. He retreated to the tip, teasing it with his rough tongue, prompting another lewd moan from Alex. Zeb then plunged down to the base again, sucking and licking with increasing fervor as Alex's breath grew shaky. The grip on Zeb's furry head grew tighter as Alex thrust into Zeb's mouth. Zeb continued moving up and down, licking and sucking when Alex pulled Zeb's head to the base of his cock, a small cry escaping the human's lips as he came. White, hot strings of cum spilled down Zeb's throat. He savored the taste of his lover's seed, loving the way Alex's hair was so adorably mussed. Zeb gave a few more licks as he swallowed all the cum Alex had to give. The lasat came off of the softening cock and looked up at his lover.

"Well? Are post-mission blowjobs something you can get used to?" Zeb asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"If they're all going to be like that, I'm never going on a mission without you. For good luck, of course," Alex joked, rubbing Zeb's ears between his fingers. Zeb gave a lopsided smile. Coming down from the highs of pleasure, the distinct  _ ahem _ of an unhappy general could be heard.

“Having fun, boys?” Hera said flatly. Alex turned redder than an Inquisitor’s lightsaber and quickly pulled his pants up. Zeb just gave a cheeky grin.

“Hey, Hera. Just...checking for laser burns, ya know?” Zeb said, gesturing at Alex’s lower half.

“Uh-huh,” Hera said, unconvinced. 

“Just out of curiosity,” Alex began, doing his best to compose himself, “how long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough to decide not to have the two of you on the ship at the same time,” Hera retorted, a hint of mirth edging into her voice. “Just...try and make it to your room, next time?”

“No promises!” Zeb called out as she walked back to the cockpit. “Don’t worry about it, Alex. That happens more than you might think. If she gives you too much flak for it, just remind her about the time I found her and Kanan bonking in the turret,” the lasat said as he cupped Alex’s face gently, the blush leaving his face. A small laugh escaped his lips. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to get caught with anybody else.” Alex smiled and kissed Zeb, the embarrassment escaping his mind. The two lovers pulled apart and walked to the cockpit hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut like this. Please feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed and any comments or feedback! I'm not sure when the next part of the series will be up, but probably soon! Thank you for reading!


End file.
